Cheeky Nandos
by SWA Windsong
Summary: This is my Hetalia rendition of the Cheeky Nandos meme. World meeting setting. Actual countries and not human counterparts in the original Hetalia style. Quick and silly, but through descriptions from England's point of view (It's his meme anyway.)


Ok, so I figured, why not make a Hetalia fan fiction about the Cheeky Nandos meme that has been floating around Tumblr for a while now. There's been some funny cultural differences and I thought it was oddly appropriate for whatever messed up reason. I do apologize. I am American and didn't understand the meme AT ALL until my Australian friend explained it to me. So I'm going to do my best with what I THINK it's about. If I'm wrong or if there's something I should add, please let me know. But I thought it would be fun to explain how the meme started and why it was funny through a quick story. Also, I'm not good at accents, so I'm just leaving those out. Oh, and I did this fairly quickly, so if there are typos, I'm sorry. I tried to edit as best I could, but I was really excited to share this.

I was going to provide a collection of memes, but it's not letting me include the link. Sorry. Look it up.

I present, a Hetalia rendition of Cheeky Nandos

* * *

It had been a long meeting, and England was particularly exhausted from having to deal with America's endless consumption of fried oreos. Really, could the man just stop eating for one bloody minute? He thought to himself as he brushed a few crumbs that had landed on his shoulder as the stupid git sprayed food everywhere.

"Why don't we all go out to eat? It's been awhile since we've eaten together." Italy said. Of course he would. He was always willing to spend more time with people when England just wanted to go home.

Germany chimed in, "That sound pretty nice actually, I'm sort of hungry myself. What is everyone in the mood for?" He would be the one to organize it. Maybe England could find a way out after the plans had been made.

Then Portugal offered, "Why don't we go to Nandos? I'm in the mood for some chicken."

"Oh bloody hell, please no." England couldn't stand Nandos. Not with all of the cheeky bastards that had begun to overrun the place recently.

It was Italy's turn to make a comment, "Oh! I love Nandos. Lets go there."

England groaned loudly so that everyone could hear as they began nodding in agreement. After the meeting the prospect of having to put up with those stupid chavs that had been surrounding the Nandos made England stomach churn. Loitering and generally making the restaurant a worse place to dine than it already was. He had begun to form plans for faking a stomach ache, determined to get out of this.

Prussia elbowed him in the rib, "I'm feeling extra cheeky tonight."

To which Spain added without missing a beat, "Really? You know what I think would be pure banter?" England groaned loudly again. Could these twats please stop bothering him. He knew it was bad, they didn't have to rub it in.

It was France's turn, "Cheeky Nandos with the lads."

And Prussia added, "Absolute banter."

It was embarrassing enough as is that England had to deal with the chav culture nowadays. Stupid bloody teenagers being obnoxious and flashing their cameras at the food or taking selfies with rude gestures and generally being a pain in the arse. And then these dickheads had to be cruel about it. Brilliant.

Finally, America, who had been oddly quiet through the whole thing added, "What's Nandos?"

The entire room turned to look at him, dead silent.

Prussia, Spain, and France all looked at each other. "It's settled." "We're going to Nandos" "Oi! You cheeky lads." France said in his worst impersonation of a British accent.

It took seconds for them to surround America, who stood wide eyed in the corner, unsure of what to make of the situation.

"Uuh, could you please speak English? I can't understand what you're saying." Well, at least one good thing had come from the suggestion to go out and eat together. England got to watch America squirm under his ignorance.

And now he saw a golden opportunity. One in which he could get back at America for being obnoxious himself all bloody day. "Mate, it's proper basic listen now. You just got back from a mad gym sesh, hashtag no days off, and your proper knackered so you get on the sofa, ready to watch a double helpin' of jezza kyle before pornhub but then you hear your drum and bass ringtone blastin' from the nokia brick."

Everyone, including Germany who was normally very stoic burst out laughing as America stood there dumbfounded, although he tried to play it off and laughed half-heartedly. Maybe England would go out to eat with them, the chicken was pretty good he reasoned. Plus, he so badly wanted to see America's reaction. After years of bickering about tea and which side of the road people drove on and guns, he finally had some leverage over the stupid git.

England hadn't expected Austria to start picking on America as well, but he did. "I'm sorry, is this some sort of pleasant joke that you're too rich to understand?" The boisterous laughter didn't die down quickly.

After everyone had finally quieted down, Canada could finally be heard, "I don't understand either."

Laughter rang through the room again. England only felt slightly bad for Canada.

"Here I'll translate into Canadian slang," England offered. "So you'll be out playin' hockey wif your mates and then Kyle will complain he's gettin' hungry and he's like, 'sauce me that sick drink,' so you and your squad gotta make your way down to Timmies to get some french vanillas and timbits and have some mad chirps. So you guys go down with your matchin' roots, sweatpants, and khaki shorts with sperrys and backwards hockey hats and greasy ass flows. Then your man Chris realizes he gotta go see that rocket he's currently wheelin' so he tries to leave but before that you pal Spencer...who is absolutely SAVAGE...and a downright fucking' legend decides to chirp him real good by callin' Chris a fuckin' duster and everyone's like, 'FUCK MAN OO KILL 'EM SHOTS FIRED' and by this point you all know that Chris got roasted like a CHESTNUT and man he's WRECKED and so ya'll gonna be bantin' about it all the way to timmies whilst Chris is out missin' shots wheelin' thots, Eh?"

At that, Canada gave a small chuckle but wasn't heard over everyone else's outrageously loud laughter at this point.

"Uhh." America just looked more confused, if it were possible. The entire room was weak from laughing now and Germany actually had to sit down. Spain, France, and Prussia were rolling on the ground clutching their sides and wiping their eyes they were laughing so hard. Italy was bouncing up and down happily. Even Australia was holding on to a chair for support. The group left the meeting room finally and England decided the night wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. The round of laughter had even left him feeling a little bit generous towards the other nations.

"Nandos doesn't sound so bad, how about I drive?"

"NO!" Germany screamed covering Italy's ears.

* * *

Yes that was a reference to the angry British man at the end.

watch?v=V3Vgptnstyc

Let me know if I did this justice or if it should be edited. Like I said. I'm American, and I'm getting this from an Australian friend. But I figured it was an interesting way to actually explain the meme in Hetalia terms. ;)

For anyone who doesn't know, apparently Nando's is Portuguese food? That's why I had him suggest it.

And, I had to include Australia since my friend helped me. =D

For everyone not in the Hetalia fandom, all you have to know to understand this is that, yes, I do know Prussia is not a country anymore. But the combination of Spain, France, and Prussia is known as the bad touch trio and they generally go around screwing shit up, at least fanon. There was only one canon episode of them. It's just a good way to start teasing England.

Also, Austria was once rich, so that's why he's the one to pick on America for the rich thing.


End file.
